Magical Girl Amy Rose
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: When Amy is left behind while the boys fight Eggman she wishes on a star for the ability to fight. Little did she know that the star was Wish a very alive being that wants her to become a magical girl.
1. Become a Magical Girl!

**Authors note: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other Sega characters or objects all right go to their respective owners. This is just an idea I had and at first I tried to find a story like this but when I couldn't find any I just wrote it myself. Please read and review.**

* * *

Amy watched as the boys ran off to fight Eggman. She wasn't going like usual. Amy sighed she wished she could help but the boys had insisted that it wasn't safe or her to be their but, she knew the truth the boys thought she would get in the way. It was late at night and Amy was standing on her porch the wind blew through her quills causing them to blow gracefully away from her face. Amy looked up the stars were shining bright. Out of the corner of her eye Amy noticed a shooting star fly through the sky. Focusing on it she thought of a wish knowing it would never happen but deciding it wouldn't hurt to try. "I wish" she paused "I wish that I won't be useless any more. I wish for the power to fight." Amy laughed at her stupidity she couldn't wish her problems away and went inside to go to bed. Little did she know that her wish would soon be granted.

The next day Amy awoke to her alarm clock shrieking like a dying cat. Slamming the off button she dragged herself out of bed and over to her bathroom. Splashing water on her face Amy looked stretched her arms out and yawned she had to go into town this afternoon to babysit Cream so she decided to go early to get some shopping done. Just because the boys were gone doesn't mean she can't be productive. She winced and signed she wished the boys had taken her with them.

After she got dressed and ate breakfast Amy headed out to the city. When she got there she shopped around until it was time to go to Cream's house, Amy got on the bus and sat down. It was mostly empty save for a few girls around Amy's age probably going to the mall. The scenery flashed by in a blur and soon Amy found herself falling asleep.

Amy was jerked awake by an announcement saying that it was her stop. Climbing out of the door Amy ran to Cream's house praying she wasn't late. When she knocked on the door Vanilla opened it. Panting Amy asked "am I late?" Vanilla smiled "no Amy your right on time" stepping aside to let the female hedgehog in Vanilla continued "I'm glad you're doing this for me I really have to go to this baby shower" "it's fine Vanilla" Amy replied "Cream is like a sister to me I'm glad to do this." Vanilla left after reminding Amy of emergency numbers Amy walked into the living room where Cream was waiting

When Vanilla got back Amy left and caught the bus home. As soon as she got to her street she got a strange feeling that something was going to happen. Something that would change everything. Walking into her yard Amy heard a voice call out to her "Amy Rose I can grant your wish. With me you can fight the forces of evil as a magical girl!" Amy looked over to see a star shaped creature with eyes and a small mouth floating in the air. She jumped back "What are you!" she yelled. The star shaped creature smiled "I'm Wish and I'm her to grant the wish you made on me last night and give you the ability to fight evil as a magical girl" "magical girl?" Amy questioned and Wish smiled brighter "I can unlocke the magic inside you and give you the ability to transform and use powers. What do you say will you accept my offer and join the fight against evil. Amy stared could this creature really give her the poer to fight. She imagined what it would be like if she could transform into a type of superhero the boys would never leave her behind again she would be needed and important it sounded to good to be true. "What's the catch?" Amy asked Wish looked her in the eye "The catch is you will have to keep it a secret from everyone" Amy nodded that seemed understandable but, did she really want to do this. Yes Amy thought she did "Wish" she said "I accept your offer. I will become a magical girl"


	2. First transformation and fight

**authors note: you know the drill I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog Sega does please read and review**

Wish smiled and closed his eyes. Amy's mouth dropped open when he started glowing. A beam shot out of him hitting her in the neck. She didn't feel pain only a tingling sensation that made her feel like her greatest wish had been granted which she supposed it had. When the light faded Amy found she was wearing a star shaped locket decorated with what looked like diamonds. "W-what's this" Amy asked "It's your power locket" Wish replied "it's a part of you know and allows you to transform." Amy knew that she should be freaked out that this locket would be with her forever but, she didn't care she was going to fight.

Amy looked up from her new locket "how do I transform?" She asked. Wish smiled "place your hands on the locket and shout star wish power" Amy gently placed her hands on her locket and shouted "STAR WISH POWER!" She felt her self rise into the air power flowing through her veins she put her arms out in front of her as her gloves turned yellow and morphed into an elegant elbow length style. Her shoes morphed into blue heels as the bodice of her usual red dress turned yellow as well as becoming adorned with small baby blue pearls. Her skirt became almost like Cinderella's except shorter and blue and yellow. Amy felt the weight of her locket disappear from her neck and appear again on a blue headband in her now blond hair. Amy almost gasped as she felt bright white angel wings grow out of her back.

When the transformation was complete Amy landed gently on the ground with on leg bent and her hands showing the peace sign. She almost blushed at the crazy poses she made during the transformation. Wish looked up at her "you are now Magical Girl Rose defender of wishes. Let's get going we have an evil scientist to defeat.

Sonic dashed out of the way of laser power grimacing. Things weren't going well Tails was distracted hacking into the computer while Knuckles and Shadow took out the robots leaving him to take out Eggman by himself. He regretted not bringing Amy with them she was like a sister to him and he wanted to protect her but, the girl could be useful. He silently cursed himself the poor girl probably thought they thought she was useless. Eggman floating around in one of his crazy contraptions started taunting him "to fast for you Sonic?" Before Sonic could come up with a retort a girl flew through a window shattering the glass. Sonic's eyes widened she was beautiful. She had blond hair with light pink fur and she was wearing a yellow and blue dress. But, what caught his eye the most were the bright white wings holding her aloft. The girl landed on one of Eggman's machines a star creature floating next to her. Placing a hand on her hip and pointing at Eggman the girl started talking "you have done evil and hurt many. You have prevented many wishes from coming true. I cannot let that slide. For I am Magical Girl Rose protector of wishes solider of the stars!" Her voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it Eggman seemed just as surprised as I was because he hadn't moved an inch. The girl leapt into the air yelling "SPARKLING STAR BEAM" and a bright yellow beam shot out of her gloved hands completely destroying Eggman's machine before jumping back out of the window. Who _was_ she!


	3. It wasn't a dream

**Authors note: I don't own any characters places besides Wish Sega does. Trust me if I owned Sonic Shadamy would be canon by now. Please read and review. (tell me if you want parings in this story. I'm on the fence about it)**

Amy laughed as she soared above the clouds. She had just kicked Eggman's butt with one attack and she felt powerful. Unstoppable. Amy soared above the clouds her new wings flapping Wish was praising her first fight as a magical girl. Amy didn't care that the boys would never know. She didn't care how many foes she would have to fight. She felt amazing.

When she and Wish arrived at her house Amy ran inside to look in the mirror she hadn't yet seen how she looked as Magical Girl Rose. Her hair had grown longer and was now blond her eyes and facial features remained the same but it didn't matter she could barely recognize herself. Magical Girl Rose was insanely beautiful while Amy was ordinary. She turned to Wish "how do I change back" she asked still slightly out of breath "you touch your locket which is now o your headband" Wish replied. Doing as he said Amy touched the locket and she found herself back in the clothes she had worn earlier today with one difference the locket was now firmly around her neck looking like it had always been there. Amy yawned and went through her bedtime routine slowly. But, her mind was racing like a whipped horse she was excited and wanted to explore her new powers. As she finally settled don for bed the new magical girl had one last thought. Let's see them keep me away now.

Wish watched his magical girl sleep. He wasn't the only starmite which is what his people were called looking for possible magical girls there was thousands of them searching. It was so hard to find a girl with the potential to become one but this Amy girl had plenty. He was supposed to be her friend and guide her down the right past to her destiny. She would get a team of girls her most likely her friends only one needed the potential the others were usually the girls closest to the first. The ultimate goal however was to make the first the ruler of their planet as the magical girls with the potential also known as firsts had been determined as the only ones that could rule the entire universe together in perfect harmony. He was searching on this planet when he heard her. Being a starmite he heard all of the wishes made on this planet but this one had made him stop. She had wished for the power to fight with her friends and she had the potential to be this planets first. He smiled Amy had no idea what she was capable of.

Tails rushed around his lab as busy as a bee. Ever since Sonic had told him about this so called "Magical Girl Rose" he had been on a mission to ind out er identity. True it had only ben a night but, he had done crazier things. The answer eluded him. Sonic said he seemed familiar but he couldn't place her. It was maddening he hated not being able to find an answer it made him feel useless. One of his computer monitors beeped alerting him that it had found something. Looking up the young fox saw that it was the computer he had monitoring the sky's for any alien life approaching. Hey, it had happened before. The monitor showed him a picture of what looked like a shooting star but scans should it was a life form of some kind. He was about to refocus on the more urgent matter the identity of the magical girl when it struck him. He recognized the house in the photo.

Amy awoke to the phone ringing. Groggy she sat up. Suddenly she remembered the crazy dream she had last night. It was clear for a dream but to strange to be anything else. Something about becoming a magical girl. Rolling her eyes Amy answered the phone only to hear Tails freaking out. "Amy," he yelled "something went down near your house last night. I think it was another alien" Amy froze and turned around floating there was Wish. She looked down and there it was, her star shaped locket looking like it had always been there, It wasn't a dream. Tuning back in Amy realized Tails was trying to get her attention "Amy are you there?" He asked. Regaining her composure Amy managed to sound relatively normal "Sorry Tails. I'm here I just got distracted" biting her lip Amy hoped she sounded like she wasn't keeping something huge from him. "I said I think some form of extraterrestrial landed near your house did you see anything" Tails said seeming to buy her fake tone. "No, I didn't see anything" she lid looking up at Wish who was smiling. "That's funny" Tails said "I must be mistaken. On another note, you wont believe what happened. We were fighting and this girl and a star creature showed up. The girl yelled something and totally kicked Egghead's butt. It was awesome!" Amy suppressed a laugh it was just as she hopped the boys well, at least one of them were amazed by her new skill. Sure they didn't know it was her but, they thought she was capable all the same. Tails started to speak again "Anyway Sonic's back from his run. I've got to go bye" "bye" Amy replied hanging up the phone. Turning to look at Wish Amy asked "what do I do now? Knowing Tails he's franticly searching for my identity right about now." Suddenly, Amy's locket started glowing she felt fear but, it wasn't her fear it was another's a voice shattered the silence "HELP" it yelled. Understanding what she had to do Amy stuck her hand in the air and yelled "STAR WISH POWER" 


	4. Teammates and surprises

Cream ran down the street it was very early in the morning she had been separated from her mommy when they went shopping and now a man was chasing her "HELP" she screamed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cream was cornered in an ally her back against the wall the ma was approaching her a cruel look on his face. Cream whimpered terrified of what the man would do to her. Suddenly, what appeared to be an angel flew down from the sky. Raising her finger to point at the man she started talking "you plan on hurting this innocent little girl for your own gain. You are vile creature that deserves to be punished. I am Magical Girl Rose protector of wishes and solider to the stars." Cream's eyes widened at the beautiful with bright white wings arching from her back. How could she not be an angel? Cream suddenly realized that the girl was familiar. The hair and outfit was different and she exerted an air of confidence that Amy didn't have. But, it was definitely her.

Magical Girl Rose/Amy started yelling "SHOOTING STAR BIND" and soon the man was wrapped in multiple gold ropes and was immobilized. A star creature flew up around Magical Girl Rose's head "great job!" it said excited. Magical Girl Rose turned to face Cream her smile warm and gentle. "Are you okay little girl" she asked Cream looked up "A-Amy" she squeaked. Wish smiled there that was all the proof he needed this girl was a friend of Amy's and she was going to become a magical girl. "Hello miss," Wish said "you are correct in thinking that this girl is Amy Rose. She wanted the power to fight so a gave it to her. Since your a friend of her you can have this power to though unlike Amy you can give it up at any time." The young rabbit felt something build up in her Amy was fighting with her own power. She had her answer.

Vanilla searched franticly for her young daughter her ears twitching with her nerves. Where could she have gone. Suddenly, a girl that looked around sixteen came rushing out of an ally towards her. In her arms was Cream. The girl stopped in front of Vanilla "her you go" she said passing her her daughter. Who are you?" Vanilla asked curious to which the girl replied "somebody you can trust" before spreading her wings and flying away. Looking down Vanilla smiled at her daughter not seeing the star-shaped necklace around her neck.

Amy unlocked the door to her house back in her regular form. Steeping aside to let Wish in she closed the door behind them. Turning to face the alien she said "spill I want to know what else you haven't told me," Wish sighed "it isn't much," he said "your female friends will eventually be able to have the same power as you but they an back away from it at any time. Making you he leader of a team if they accept. There is a great evil coming Amy and it's not something that can be easily stopped. Starmites like be are searching the six plants with intelligent life for someone who has the potential and is willing to fight. The ultimate goal is to make the first as we call hem the ruler of their planet so that when this evil does come we will be read for it." Amy was speechless and she had every right o be Wish had dumped a lot of surprises on her shoulders. But, Wish knew she could take it.

Later in the night, when Amy had fallen asleep Wish crept out into he night. He knew the way well. Several minuets later, Wish arrived at the familiar house. Sneaking in through the window careful not to wake the sleeping hedgehog upstairs just like he had three years earlier.

Tails was asleep with his head on his keyboard a random stream of letters appearing on the screen like alphabet soup. Wish nudged the young fox awake at first he was groggy but then Wish spoke "hello Tails. It's been awhile," That woke him up.. He stood up "what are you doing here, he said coldly "I should've known it was you who came a while ago." "You know why I'm here" Wish replied smiling to which Tails groaned "I already refused your offer" he said. Wish winced at that the fox would've been amazing but he only said "I know, I found someone else in case you haven't noticed" "then why are you here" snapped Tails "you're a friend of hers I believe" wish smirked "and I know you can't just turn down this power when you can back out at any time." Tails's eyes widened "It's Amy isn't it" wish nodded before flying away "she has more potential than you ever did." And so, the young vixen who's name wasn't even really Miles sat in her lab clutching the star-shaped necklace that had appeared on her neck muttering "how could Amy. She probably regrets it"

**Authors note: I don't own sonic the hedgehog all rights got to Sega. PLOT TWIST! Anyway please read and review it'll keep me updating**


	5. Training and a mission

_**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any characters or objects that belong in that franchise. All I own is the plot line and Wish. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

Amy smiled as she flew through the air. Becoming a Magical girl was a great idea. Amy was doing a patrol of the area before heading back home to start on Cream's training. There was no major issues that she needed to handle so she started to head home. Cream was waiting for her so they could train together. This was Cream's first session and she couldn't wait to transform for the first time. Amy had insisted she do her patrol first though. She had responsibilities. She was always stopping bank robberies and other crimes. It had gotten to the point where the news was calling her a "masked vigilante" which was ridiculous because she wasn't wearing a mask.

When Amy finally got to her house Cream was waiting for her. She jumped up the second Amy landed and ran over "Amy can we practice now" the rabbit pleaded. Amy smiled warmly and nodded. The girls headed for the woods where Wish turned around to talk to them. "Okay girls," the starmite said "the first thing you need to know is that each magical girl team has their own leader the guardian of wishes, a guardian of youth and health, a guardian of intelligence and skill, and a guardian of beauty and love. Together they represent the most common things wished for." The girls nodded in understanding. Cram raised her hand "how do I know which guardian I am," she asked with curiosity. Wish smiled "we'll find out soon enough. I want you to raise your hand in the air and shout the first thing that comes into your mind."

Cream raised her hand in the air and shouted "GUARDIAN POWER" and a energy enveloped her. She began to float in the air and her clothes started to morph. Her orange dress shifted until it looked like it was made out of white rose petals with pink tips. The skirt became fuller and unlike during Amy's transformations her necklace remained where it was. In a flash a mask covering the entire upper half of her face appeared and she was dropped onto the ground.

Wish smiled and floated a little higher "congratulations Cream!" he shouted "it appears you're the guardian of innocence and youth." The young rabbit looked down at her outfit in surprise. Soon Amy and Wish together trained Cream until she understood the basics of using her powers at which point the girls transformed and changed back into their normal selves and retreated back into Amy's house for a snack.

Just as she sat down Amy had to stand right back up again to answer the door. Outside was an anxiously waiting Sonic 'Thank goodness," he said "what took you so long." The pink hedgehog just stared at him he never came to her house. "Ames Egghead is on the loose again and we need your help," Sonic said causing Amy to have to choke back a laugh. They wanted her help now when she was incapable of going with them. Well at least as Amy she had a duty as magical girl Rose to help. Realizing Sonic was waiting for an answer of some kind Amy sighed "sorry Sonic," she said "I can't help you." The blue hedgehogs mouth dropped open. Amy almost giggled of course he expected her to jump at the chance of helping him she always used to'. Things were different now though. She was important now. "Ames what do you mean. Is this about last time?," Sonic questioned. Amy shook her head "I'm sorry Sonic I can't ," she said and she and Sonic exchanged farewells before she closed the door.

Walking back into the room here Cream sat amy started speaking "Cream call your mom and tell her you're staying at my house for a while. We've got a mission."


	6. Attack!

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tails fingered her new necklace. What had she gotten herself into? Amy would be here soon with Wish and any other allies she had gained and she would know. When Sonic had found Tails he had mistaken her for a boy and since she was to shy to say anything back then (she had been just a little kid) she let him keep on thinking se was a boy. Sonic, Knuckles Shadow and her had decided to camp out for the night and were eating around a fire when a golden flash signalled an arrival./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Amy landed in the small clearing and tucked her wings into her body she was getting more and more used to having the extra weight and muscles in her back. Sliding easily into the facade of a cool and confident leader she spoke "hello, I assume you know who I am. Me and my colleague here," she gestured to Cream who was in her magical girl form as well "are going to help you." She sat down on a log and glanced around thee circle expectantly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tails stared at the magical girls. Her fellow magical girls. She knew Wish wasn't far behind. He never was. What rally drew Tails' eyes was the small girl dressed in a flower-like dress. Cream. How could Amy drag her into this mess. Knuckles was the first o speak "you're that masked vigilantly aren't you?" Rose smirked "I suppose so. A ridiculous idea seeing as I don't wear a mask." Across the fire Sonic chuckled, he liked this girl./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cream looked at Tails and she was hit by a sudden realization. He was a she. Cream could see that no. The soft curves of her body, the feminine features of her face, they wouldn't be obvious to a non-magical girl but, they were there. What really told her the truth was the fact that she sensed something coming from her. A strange power much like Amy's or her own. Tails was a magical girl./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sonic looked at the shorter girl. He had never seen her before or Rose when she wasn't fighting. Something seemed familiar about both of them. Like he knew them from somewhere. "What makes you think we need help?" Shadow asked his voice skeptical. Sonic nodded in agreement. "The fact that you have no real plan and are just going to storm in with guns blazing. Figuratively speaking, for most at least" Rose said leaning back and crossing her arms./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Suddenly, a loud bang rang out through the woods and a horde of Eggman's robots charged into the clearing. Sonic leaped into battle followed by the two magical girls. The others joined only seconds later. The robots were easy to take out but, there were so many of them. The group started to get overwhelmed. Cream in particular was having trouble, this was her first fight after all. Tails who was free at the moment saw a group of five robots gang up on Cream. She watched in horror as the young rabbit was pushed to the ground. If nobody helped Cream would die. Everyone els was preoccupied and Tails didn't have the skill as she was to fight so, without thinking of the consequences Tails raised her hand the air and yelled "GUARDIAN POWER." And so, the magical girl of intelligence and skill began her first transformation./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongAuthors Note: New chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this out. You know the drill I oewn no characters in this story except Wish and please read and review./strong/div 


End file.
